


Available for Adoption: Harold

by alltoseek



Series: Available for Adoption [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Canonical Character Death, Dog!Harold, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: Harold is a small brown and tan terrier mix. He has the somewhat protuberant eyes of a Boston terrier and the medium-length hair of a wire-coated breed.aka the dog!AU no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to my betas, alcyone301 and feroxargentea, who patiently follow my fics even into fandoms they're not in themselves <3 <3 <3

# Available for Adoption

 

## Harold

**Species** : Dog

**Breed** : Terrier mix

**Age** : Six years

**Gender** : Male

**Size** : Small

**Coat** : Medium wire-hair

**Color** : Brown/Tan

**Activity** **Level** : Moderate

 

Harold is a very special dog looking for a very special home! Although a senior dog, Harold still has a lot of adventure to enjoy and love to give in the right home!

Description: Harold is a small brown and tan terrier mix. He has the somewhat protuberant eyes of a Boston terrier and the medium-length hair of a wire-coated breed. He has the solid square build typical of the terriers, and walks with a slight limp in his left hind leg. His coat is dark brown with tan markings. Regardless of his awkward gait, Harold is a very handsome fellow! 

Health: Harold is a small dog with a big heart. He came into the shelter when his owner passed away in a tragic accident. Harold was also severely injured in the accident; however, his owner’s will provided a trust fund that covered his medical treatment and care. Harold displayed much strength and courage throughout his treatment. Harold has permanent injuries to his spine and hip that limit his movement. He will need a home that is prepared to continue treatment for his condition for the rest of his life. More information is available to potential adopters. 

Other than his limited mobility, Harold’s health is very good, and his new family can look forward to many more years of love and adventure with Harold. His age and condition have lowered Harold’s activity level from that of a typical small terrier, but he is still as active as his injuries permit. Harold enjoys several walks every day, nosing out any new and interesting smells. With his head up and alert, his bright eyes and terrier intelligence keep him up to date on everything going on at the shelter!

Despite a low activity level, Harold will need active engagement with his people, puzzles to solve, walks, and/or learning tricks. Otherwise Harold may become destructive and something of an escape artist when bored. Harold does not allow his injuries to keep him from his investigations!

Personality: Many terriers appear more interested in their pursuit of scent or prey than in their people, and Harold is no exception. He gets along well with everyone he comes in contact with, including staff, volunteers, and visitors of all ages. The courage and determination Harold showed throughout his treatment and recovery has endeared him to many of the staff and volunteers; however, he doesn’t often display affection. 

As with humans, Harold gets along well with other dogs, being neither aggressive nor timid; however, he is not particularly social or playful.

Unlike some terriers, Harold shows high tolerance for children. He ignores their teasing, and displays no aggression if he should be accidentally hurt by a pulled tail or pinched ear. For example: As a calm, obedient dog and staff favorite, Harold often has the privilege of staying in a staff office during working hours, instead of in his run in the kennel. Harold carefully constructs a bed in the office, using pillows, cushions, and blankets arranged “just so”. On one occasion, a staff member’s toddler visited the office, and began pulling apart the bed, strewing blankets and pillows all about. Rather than objecting to this behavior, Harold merely watched with interest. Only when the child wandered out of the office did Harold follow, barking furiously until the toddler’s parent collected the child. Harold then returned to the office and began re-assembling his cushions and blankets into his bed.

Qualities Needed in Family: Harold’s new family needs to be prepared to continue his medical treatment for the rest of his life. Financial assistance is available for his medical costs, thanks to sponsorship from a generous donor. Harold also requires active engagement with his people and opportunities to explore his environment. 

 

~~{``}~{``}~{``}~{``}~{``}~{``}~{``}~{``}~{``}~{``}~{``}~{``}~~

 

> # Billionaire’s Tragic Death
> 
>  
> 
> _ Liberty Is., Sept. 27 _ \- One casualty of yesterday’s tragic incident at the ferry landing was billionaire and philanthropist Nathan Ingram, 48. Founder and CEO of IFT, whose computing and networking products are ubiquitous, Ingram was a technological genius, a committed supporter of education and the arts, and a vocal proponent of animal welfare. “Caring for animals keeps us human,” he would often say with a cheerful smile, in his usual good-natured manner.
> 
> Ingram’s concern for animals was evident also in his personal life, in the form of his faithful companion, a terrier mix named Harold, who frequently accompanied Ingram throughout his day. Harold was discovered as a homeless stray when he was already full grown. The dog had taken shelter in an abandoned library, which one of Ingram’s charities had acquired to convert into a neighborhood center for children’s learning and arts (now known formally as The Multidisciplinary Arts Center: Harold Ingram’s Nexus for Education; locals usually refer to it as “Harold’s Library”). The terrier was exceedingly shy and adept at hiding in the old library’s many nooks and crannies. Ingram himself visited many times to try his hand at coaxing the stray out. Eventually his patience and friendliness won the dog over, and Harold had ever since been Ingram’s loyal and devoted friend.
> 
> Rescue workers at the ferry site were unable to resuscitate Ingram. Harold was found severely injured but still alive, sheltered in Ingram’s arms. The dog is currently being cared for by the veterinary hospital attached to one of the animal shelters supported by the Ingram Foundation.
> 
> Ingram is survived by his son, William Ingram, MD, currently working overseas with Médecins Sans Frontières.


End file.
